1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to testing of semiconductor device and more particularly to a test device and a test system including the test device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a high quality test is essential to produce a high quality semiconductor device such as a semiconductor chip. The test of the semiconductor device may include several processes. A DC test is included in the test processes to test a connection of an external pad of the semiconductor device by applying a current or voltage to the external pad of the semiconductor device.
In a case where a DC test is carried out by applying the current or voltage to the external pad of the semiconductor device, when a circuit of the semiconductor device connected to the external pad is broken, the test of the semiconductor device may not be carried out properly.